His Brown Eyes Tells His Soul...
by Lil Gracey
Summary: It's a songfic by Destiny's Child: Brown Eyes. Takeru remembers the times he has with his love, Daisuke. Read and Review, pwease! [ Chapter 2 up! ]
1. Part 1

Disclaimer:  
  
Well folks, here I am again! Didja miss me? Did I mention this is an alternate universe fanfic? I didn't? Umm…well, it is! ^__^ hehe  
  
Well, anyways, I just wanna remind everyone that I don't own both song or characters, ::sob:: unfortunately…  
  
BUT!!!  
  
) I will find a way to make them miiiine! Mwuahahahaha- and while I make my evil plans of kidnapping them, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
::runs off all crazy-like…and..yeah::  
  
/ / Indicates lyrics  
  
  
  
On the other hand, while the blonde was roaming around the house cleaning, the fiery cinnamon-haired young man was searching around town for the perfect gift.  
  
"This won't do, either." He thought in disgust as he placed the item down back to its original spot. This place, nor any place for that matter, had anything that was good enough for his perfect angel.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he exited the jewelry store onto the next to continue his search. After driving for awhile, the car came to a red light, and he stared out the window to see two young teenage boys. They looked about 14 or 15 years old. One had blonde hair while the other had dark brown hair. Both were laughing and playfully pushing one another around, until finally, the young brown-haired teen brought his hand to hold the others.  
  
Slowly, a slight grin formed upon his lips as he watched the two unsuspecting young lovers as they crossed the street and made their way out of sight.  
  
/ The way we held each other's hand  
  
The way we talk, the way we laughed.  
  
It felt so good to find true love.  
  
I knew right then and there, you were the one… /  
  
Flashback Daisuke's POV  
  
First day of high school. Erk…that's…pretty cool, I guess. I'm hoping that Takeru has the same classes that I do. At least, then, I wouldn't be all alone and stuff. I heard my sister knocking viciously at the door loudly along with her muffled cries for me to hurry the hell up.  
  
" Yeah, I'm coming." I yelled back, mumbling the word 'bitch' afterwards.  
  
Hey, you can't blame me for taking a while in the bathroom. I wanted my first day at school to be memorable. It was quite funny, really. How close Takeru and I became after Hikari had admitted having a secret relationship with Miyako. Weird. Never thought a girl like her would become…well…a homo.  
  
I remember being –very- relieved that Hikari didn't like Takeru that way. Guess I never really liked Hikari to begin with. But- who knows.  
  
I open the bathroom door, to see a very disheveled looking Jun, but before I could make my smart-alec remark, she shoved me out of the way and slammed the door in my face.  
  
Girls. I'll never get 'em. Especially mental cases like my sweet beloved sister, Jun.  
  
Notice: Heavy use of sarcasm there. Never thought she was sweet to begin with. More like…bleh. It's a miracle that we ever came out of the same mother.  
  
Anyways, I grabbed an apple and made my way out the door before my parents could say anything about behaving in school  
  
HAH!!! Like that'll happen. The day that happens, I'll dig my own grave and keel over in it.  
  
As you can see, I hate school. Scratch that. Hate is an understatement.  
  
I'd come up with a better reason, but I really don't feel like banging my head over something so complicated this early in the morning.  
  
Oh look! Here comes Takeru. Whoop-eee. He's wearing that same preppy look he always had ever since I've known him. Another miracle that I had the chance to behold…  
  
How could a preppy school boy like Takeru find a friend in juvenile delinquent like me, Motomiya Daisuke?  
  
Either way, I'm glad he does. Otherwise, I'd be a total flunky if I didn't have a great friend like him. Not to mention, he is kind of cute…  
  
Okay, I'll tell you guys a secret that nobody else knows. Not even Takeru.  
  
I'm Bi. But I'm planning on telling Takeru that today. Another thing I'm planning on telling him is that…I love him.  
  
Heh…that's one of the reasons why this day will be so memorable. And if doesn't work out as I had planned…please shoot me.  
  
Well, the day went by pretty quickly. To my discomfort, I got lost several times, and I accidentally ran into the girls locker room. Got away with a warning though. Good job, Daisuke, you managed to break your record of making an idiot of yourself in under 30 minutes. After detention, I shook my head and left the school grounds to make my way to the park since I asked Takeru to meet me there.  
  
Takeru, beautiful, angelic Takeru. There he was, sitting on the bench underneath the weeping willow tree. He looked obviously tired from a rigorous game of basketball. I could tell cause well, durrr, he was holding the basketball right beside him. Quietly, I sat myself beside this lovely wonder. Odd, his face wasn't red when I first saw him. Could it…  
  
No, Daisuke, Takeru isn't…weird…like you are.  
  
" Hey." He said breathlessly. Hmm…maybe I could give him CPR right about now, don't'cha think?  
  
" Hi Takeru." I said, shifting nervously in my seat. I took a look around to see if anyone was nearby. Oh what luck, very few people were there! Then again, the new ice cream store had just opened. I continually questioned myself why I decided to come here at the park instead of over there. Maybe because…Takeru means more to me than ice cream ever will. Shoot, I'd rather starve than to go one day without seeing my best friend…who I'm in love with.  
  
" Well I'm ready to go home." He said, snapping me out of my deep thoughts. Oh don't pretend to act so surprise. Just cause I have deep thoughts also doesn't mean the world's gonna end!  
  
I nodded my head and we went on our way back home from the first day at school.  
  
"Umm, Takeru?" My voice was shaky, and I felt my body tremble. Is that normal???  
  
" Yeah?" He replied, kicking a rock out of his way.  
  
" I've gotta tell you something." Dun, dun, duuunn…  
  
He stopped suddenly and looked me straight in the eyes, as if he already knew what I was going to say. "Yeah?"  
  
I fumbled with the zipper of my jacket, and looked nervously at the ground.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. I swear, if he came any closer, I would have vomited in excitement!!! Wait…that's not a good thing, is it?  
  
" Well, if you don't wanna be friends with me anymore…I'd understand, really, I would.  
  
But...uhh…y'see." I scratched the back of my neck, turning my gaze away from him, the perfect angel before me. Okay, I admit it…I was SCARED!!!  
  
" Go on." He encouraged me softly in that sweet gentle tone of his. He has "Angelic" written all over him. Not…literally speaking, of course.  
  
" I have feelings for you. I think I…I think I love you, Takeru." I felt ashamed about this, yet worried if he didn't return my feelings, and hopeful that he would.  
  
/ Remember the first day, the first day we kissed…/  
  
The next thing I knew, my lips were being smothered by his! I felt hot tears rolling down my eyes, and I slowly embraced him, wanting nothing but to just hold him forever. When we broke the kiss, he whispered words of love. Words that I thought he would never say…not even in my wildest dreams.  
  
I knew from that moment on, he was the one for me.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
BEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts, and without thinking, went into reverse…sending him to crash into a few tables at the nearby restaurant. Less than minutes had passed when the police came. Luckily, no one was hurt…well except for the fact that he ruined a few chairs and tables.  
  
He laughed nervously, giving that famous nervous lop-sided grin, " Sorry, Officer."  
  
The policeman just grunted and gave him a warning, one that would hopefully keep him on his feet when he's on the road. But what are the likes of that happening?  
  
- tbc –  
  
Hmm…well, I hope you liked the second chapter! The third one will be coming up really soon! Read and review kindly, pleeeaaassee!!! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by to read my little fic…something that I'm definitely going to finish despite all my other tests and study sessions. It's a Takedai fanfic ( oh so sweet ^-^ ) and it's based on a song by Destiny's Child, Brown Eyes. It'll be in chapters cause it's so damn long!  
  
Errr…anyways…I do not own any of the characters of DD and most of all, I don't own the song, either. So, yeah, hope you liiiiike!  
  
/ / indicates lyrics  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer's evening and the sun slowly began to set, giving off beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow, pink and bits of blue. The blonde stared up at the sky admiringly as he sat on the swinging chair on the front porch. A grin touched his lips remembering what day it was. Today was their 10th anniversary. 10 whole years of true happiness, joy, and love. Not a single day, to his memory, was spent sorrowful and lonely. Not once. Softly, he began humming a soft melody, one that described how he felt at the time while he was reminiscing about his and Daisuke's love.  
  
/ Remember the first day when I saw your face.  
  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me.  
  
You stepped up to me and you said to me  
  
I was the one you dreamed about. /  
  
  
  
Flashback Takeru's POV  
  
Another day of school, filled with the same old boring routine. Go to class, go to lunch, go to practice, then go home. Nothing exciting ever happened here. Hell. Nothing exciting has ever happened to me! Why even bother going when everyone just thinks of me as this nice boy with a happy- go-lucky attitude? I have a life too, you know!!! Well…sort of.  
  
Well anyway, the teacher babbles on, and from the corner of my eye, I see a few students actually listening, others asleep or listening to music. The girls that sit next to me are rambling about some hot new guy that'll be attending our school. Heh, what does it matter? It's not like I'll ever get to see how he's like.  
  
"He is SO dreamy!" Drooled one girl. "And he has such a cute ass, too!"  
  
Giggle, giggle. God! Is that all they fucking do?! I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my desk. A part of me zoned out, but for some odd reason, I kept on listening to their nonsense conversation.  
  
"He has the cutest smile, ever!" Said another girl. As expected, the others giggled in response. "I bumped into him in the hall, and well, he dropped his stuff and I helped him pick it up, and guess what!!" She whispered in excitement.  
  
The other girls leaned in to get a better hear. It was more than obvious they were interested. I guess…I must have been interested also since I kind of scooted closer as well. I mean, the cute smile caught my attention. Not that I'm gay or anything…  
  
"He has this period up next!" The girl actually jumped for joy in her seat. But in doing so, she bumped her knee on her desk, causing me to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. Hey, I didn't want to get caught! Play it cool, Takeru, play it cool.  
  
Looks like I'll see this 'cute new kid' after all.  
  
The door opened slowly and this, amazingly hot guy walked into the classroom, with a confident smile upon his face. A smile that practically screamed " I'M GONNA RULE THIS SCHOOL, BITCH!!!". Twitch. That's a scaaarrryyyy thought. But, in a cute sort of way.  
  
Hold on a fucking minute, here! I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay.  
  
He made his way towards my direction, and took his seat besides me. I swear, I just…I couldn't get my eyes off of this...this…tanned beauty that sat RIGHT next to me. Do I feel wetness around my chin?  
  
" Hi, I'm Motomiya Daisuke. What's your name?" He said to me in a soft, yet husky whisper that sent chills down my spine.  
  
I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not-…Oh fuck it.  
  
" I'm…" I blinked in surprise. What is my name?!? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…someone give me a sign!!!  
  
" Takeru!!!" The teacher bellowed from the front of the room. I looked up at him, breaking the gaze I had with that…lovely brown eyed creature. Damn you, teacher of vile hatred. Well, the punishment wasn't so bad. Just detention. Bah, detention. It was the last period of the class anyway, and I had nothing better to do after school, anyway.  
  
The bell rang and the class left, and my heart sunk a little as I saw Daisuke leave. Damn you, teacher of vile hatred. I curse thee!  
  
I fell asleep at my desk after the first 15 minutes rolled on by, and then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was my mom, I ignored and mumbled something about 5 more minutes. The tap turned into a gentle push. Second push. Third push. Then-  
  
" What?!?" I practically yelled.  
  
"Whoa now…easy there tiger." Said a familiar voice. I couldn't exactly place who's voice it was, but it certainly was familiar. I rubbed my eyes, and looked up to see who woke me up.  
  
Daisuke.  
  
I was left breathless, I swear! I couldn't breathe! Couldn't move! Couldn't think! God, help!  
  
"The teacher left already, and he told me to wake you up." He said in a calm voice. I realized he had this smirk on his face. "Bet your mom's worried about you."  
  
She wouldn't even notice if I was dead until someone tells her. I just shook my head, and stood up. " Umm…thanks."  
  
Damn, I was nervous. I felt my knees feel weak every time I looked at him…even in his direction. So I just, looked down, or away.  
  
"No problem. I felt bad because I was the one who got you into trouble." He explained.  
  
" Don't feel bad." I said, "No big deal. I didn't mind the extra sleeping time."  
  
He laughed. God, he has such a beautiful laughter. Sweet as a melody, soft as a chime being played by the wind in a gentle symphony…  
  
What the HELL am I thinking?!??!  
  
"But, anyway…which way are you walking? That is, if you're walking." He said, leaning on the desk.  
  
I was speechless for a moment. I guess it was because I needed to get my voice back! Now…if only I could find it. Heeerrree voicy, voicy!  
  
" Yeah…I walk. Towards Itsunaka." I explained as briefly as possible. I do NOT want him knowing how much of an idiot I am. But, I suppose anyone could find that out easily. I can't keep secrets.  
  
"Really?!" Could it be possible that he sounded excited? Or was it because he was horrified? " I live down that block, too! Come on, I'll walk you home!"  
  
My heart soared. Beyond the stars, beyond the heavens, beyond all the known universe! Wait…did I ever tell you that I'm a total cornball?  
  
Before I knew it, we were walking down the street and talking about where he lived, how his life back at his old home came from, and all that other cool stuff that you could learn to get to know about someone. And, to my dissatisfaction, the walk together seemed to end before it even started. Guess you could have so much fun in just one night. Cool thing was, he lived only a few houses down from me. Isn't that awesome?!?  
  
As expected, I came home to an empty house. I did my homework prepared myself some dinner and sat down to watch some T.V. Out of sweet Jesus no where, the phone rang. IT WAS DAISUKE!!!! WHEEEE!!!  
  
We talked endlessly into the night until it was past 12:00, and his mom told him to get off.  
  
" You could come over tomorrow if you'd like. Tomorrow is Saturday, after all…" I added onto my last sentence. I blushed furiously, and crossed my fingers that he would say yes.  
  
" Great! And maybe, we could work on our homework together." He replied just right after yawning. I heard his mom yelling at him in the backround, and distinctively I knew that if we didn't hang up soon, I wouldn't be talking to him for a while.  
  
"See you tomorrow…" He whispered softly so his mom wouldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Goodnight." I said just as softly...though…I really didn't have to. It just, I dunno, appropriate.  
  
"Night." And he hung up.  
  
End Flashback   
  
/ Remember the first day when you called my house.  
  
Remember the first day when you took me out.  
  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide,  
  
And we both had a beautiful night. /  
  
"That day was probably one of the best days of my life." The blonde thought to himself as the memory ended. "Because, that's where we first met. In Junior High." Once again, he looked up to the sky, to continue reminiscing…  
  
  
  
Well…that was longer than expected. And just for ONE verse, too. ::Stares in disbelief, then snaps back out of it:: Hehe! Don't worry, the rest won't be long, I –promise-!!! Please review!!! 


End file.
